waterloo_road_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Denzil kelly
Denzil struggled to adjust to Waterloo Road and has behavioural problems which are a result of his chaotic family environment, his mother's alcholism and having always been labelled ‘thick’ by peers and adults alike. Far from being stupid though, he’s actually very bright, in his own cheeky way. Denzil sometimes struggles to fit in and often finds himself ‘playing the big man’ but it’s all an act and he’s soft as marshmallow on the inside. Denzil is easily influenced by others such as his criminal older brother Earl, and bad boyKyle Stack. However his other older siblings Marley andSambuca always lead him back on track. During his time at Waterloo Road Denzil was best friends with Emily James,Scout Allen and Phoenix Taylor and good friends with Rhonaand Shona Mansfield. When the Rochdale school closed Denzil made the decision to move to Scotland with his friends. As the group took photos at the Scottish boarder a drunk lorry driver ran into them and Denzil tragically died. Denzil was portrayed bt Reece Douglas. Series Four Edit The Kelly family - one year old Prince, 12 year old Denzil, 14 year old Sambuca, 16 year old Earl and 17 year old Marley - arrived at Waterloo Road on Series 4 Episode 1, along with their alcoholic mother Rose. Denzil finds it hard at first, looking terrified as he struggles to read out a simple paragraph in class, but begins to cheer up as his new English teacher offers him help outside of school. He later discovers that Earl brought a gun into school, but is impressed and finds it funny when Earl terrorizes Paul Langley and Bolton Smilie. When Miss Mason discovers that there is a gun in the school, Earl tells Denzil to take it, assuring him that the police will be much fairer on him because of his age. A scared Denzil agrees, but when the police discover him they are not as lenient as Earl lead him to believe and he ends up in a Young Offenders Institute. He remains there for some time until Earl murders Maxine Barlow, giving Bolton and Paul the courage to confess that it was Earl with the gun. Denzil finally then begins to settle in at Waterloo Road and is even convinced by his sister Sambuca to form a choir with Lauren, Aleesha and Danielle. Together they get others to join and with the help of their music teacher Matt Wilding they enter and win a choir competition. Series FiveEdit When Denzil returns in series five he gets off on the wrong foot with new executive head Max Tyler. Max does not like Denzil's attitude and forces him to scrub walls as punishment. He later finds friendship with new pupil Emily James. Although they have both come from different backgrounds the fact that they have both faced adversity at a young age draws them together and Denzil supports Emily during her father's death and mother's trial. Denzil also performs in the school talent show with a group of boys under the name "The Waterloo Road Crew". They dance to Dizee Rascal's "Bonkers". Series SixEdit When Denzil feels he is not getting enough attention from his mum at home he begins hanging out with Waterloo Road's newest bad boy Kyle Stack. Striving for attention Denzil happily takes part in a series of silly stunts to impress Kyle and others, including a secret drinking competition with fizzy drinks. Denzil wins the competition, but later throws up at the fashion show and is taken to hospital by a furious Tom Clarkson. In the next episode, he sets up some equipment in the changing rooms to give himself higher and higher electric shocks. Emily James tells Tom Clarkson, who again saves him at the last minute. Despite promising never to do anything like it again, the next episode shows Denzil's biggest stunt yet. He walks across a thin strip of bridge over a road and gets Kyle to film it and send it to his sister Sam. Denzil tries to come down when Mrs Fisher, Tom Clarkson, Sam and Finn all come to his rescue, with an ambulance on its way, but trips and is left hanging from his hands. Finn climbs up and helps him off, but falls himself and injures his back. This marks the end of all Denzils stunts. Series SevenEdit When Denzil's older sister Sambuca is diagnosed with terminal brain cancer, Denzil and his mother Rose struggles to cope. English teacher and family friend Tom Clarkson moves in with the Kelly's in an attempt to help them. Denzil frequently becomes upset at school notably during a maths lesson where he can't help but cry. After class Chalky keeps him back to try and console him and Denzil admits his fears about will happen next. He also confides in Chalky about the guilt he is feeling over not wanting Tom to leave after Sam dies, as he felt they were finally a proper family. When Sam finally passes Denzil is sitting outside her door with their younger brother Prince absolutely distraught. In the following term Denzil becomes friends with Phoenix and Scout and the trio regularly get up to mischief. Denzil develops a crush on Scout but she likes Phoenix instead. When Waterloo Road in Rochdale is closed down forever, Denzil take Michael up on the opportunity to join his friends at the new Scotland school. When they are travelling to Scotland together on the bus, Denzil asks for it to be stopped at the Scottish border as he had never been to Scotland before. As the group were taking photos at the border an out of control lorry hit them and Denzil was tragically killed. MentionsEdit Denzil is mentioned a lot in series eight after his death. A memorial is held at school for him and teacher Tom Clarkson particulary struggles with it. His best friends Scout and Phoenix a also quite sad. A picture of Denzil is put up in fornt of the school with the caption "In memory of our dear friend Denzil Kelly" so nobody forgets about him. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students